Something to Hide
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: everyone's got something to hide. Even him. Especially him. And someone...is going to figure out his secret......... my couple oneshot #3


(A/N) : For school I'm writing an essay about a global issue, and I chose to do Gay rights. I want to do it, but if my teacher says no, then I'll just have to persuade him. They are tortured, killed and executed, arrested under unjust laws, have unequal treatment, have censorship, medical abuses, discrimination in health and jobs and housing, prone domestic violence, have abuses against children, and have denial of family rights and recognition. So I thought I would make a one-shot dealing with gays. I don't care if you don't like it.

Disclaimer- I do not own.

Troy Bolton was not one for modesty. He loved to talk about himself, and what he has, and does. Not once has he said I can not do that, or you're better than me. He would never admit to defeat. Troy was also is quick to judge. If someone is smart, he'll push them around and call them nerd. If someone is homosexual, then he'll push them around and call them queer. But, everyone's got something to hide. Even him. _Especially_ him. And someone...is going to figure out his secret.

Jason Cross was changing for basketball practice, when something caught his eye. It was his half-naked teammate, and basketball captain, Troy. His muscles were toned perfectly, where they weren't too big or too small. His body was completely tanned, but not a fake tan for Troy had spent the summer in California. As Jason watched Troy, there was an odd feeling he had. His stomach churned into a tornado, and suddenly he was in need of a cold shower.

He quickly finished changing, and headed to the court, He couldn't risk anybody seeing him ogling Troy like that. He grabbed a ball from the box, and held on to it for dear life. He could feel himself down under, but desperately wanted it to go away. Jason closed his eyes tightly as if he could just wake up from this horrible dream. He heard the quaint steps of basketball shoes around him, but didn't move in inch, hoping he could just disappear.

"Cross?" A short fellow asked as he rested his hand on Jason's shoulder. Still, Jason didn't move. He could hear more murmurers than he hoped. Most consisting of 'whats up his butt?' and 'Maybe he has to blow gas.' Just boys being boys. Jason furrowed his eyebrows in his forehead, and turned his head down.

"Just go away." He mumbled to his male organ. This was not the time he wanted to be noticed. People thought he was weird, but talking to himself would put it over the limit.

"Who is he talking to?" Chad Danforth asked. Chad was Troy's best friend. He didn't speak much, considering he was thought to be dumb and Chad didn't want people to think he was.

"I do not know, but it looks like-" The other teen was cut of by Jason's girlish scream. He had had enough of this questioning. Plus, he hadn't wanted anyone to figure it out.

"What the hell?" Most the guys yelled out as they quickly covered their ears. Jason rushed back to the locker room. He opened a red door, and sat on the porcelain seat. He was planning on leaving practice early to get away, and never coming back. He would for sure be the laughing stock of the school.

"Jason?" A smooth voice whispered from outside the stall. "Jason? I know your in here." The voice said again. Jason heard a creak sound twice then it stopped. Then, he heard it twice again. Perhaps this person was opening each stall, checking for a person. "Why don't you just come out? Nobody will say anything. I promise." Usually this person isn't so nice to the weak and timid. Maybe Jason was special.

The person tried opening Jason's door, but couldn't open it as easily as the other two. "I know you're in there." Still Jason did not speak. "Could you just...please come out?" the voice became smaller until all Jason heard was breathing. He stood up, and unlocked the red door. The door swung open, and revealed a smirking Troy.

"Glad to see you are not bleeding." Troy said as he grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him out of the secluded area.

"I didn't run out 'cause of that." Jason dumbly said, and looked down.

"I know." Troy said as he inched forward. "Why did you run in here anyway?"

"I...uh..." The last thing Jason needed was to tell his long time crush that he was getting hot from him. "I....ya' know."

"Not exactly." Troy moved closer together to Jason, to the point where there was only a couple inches between them.

"I was actually...uh..." He was lost for words at the closeness.

"Ya' know Jason. You have some pretty green eyes." Troy whispered as his face got closer to Jason's.

"Thanks, I...I guess."

"And your hair is just so smooth." Troy complimented again. Jason got more and more nervous. Was Troy just playing games with his head? Once Troy found out the truth, would he reveal to everybody Jason was a queer getting the hots for his teammates?

"I...uh.... NO! You will not do this to me!" Jason's sudden outburst surprised Troy.

"Do what?" Troy asked innocently.

"You will not trick me into telling you that I'm gay and that I'm secretly in love with you!" Jason pointed his finger at Troy.

"You love me?" Was all Troy asked.

"Yea," Jason said in shock. He expecting a number of things to happen including laughing and bashing but not this.

"I think...I love you too." Jason didn't waste any time standing there. He quickly cupped Troy's face with his hands, and put his lips on Troy's. After getting over the shock of what was happening, Troy kissed him back. They soon pulled apart, and stepped away from each other.

"That was...wow." Troy whispered.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. Troy took a step closer, and went in the for another osculation which came to an end as soon as it started. Jason quickly pulled back and walked around in a large circle.

"Since when are you-"

"I have known for awhile." Troy answered knowingly.

"Then why do you act the way you do? I mean you're so mean toward gays."

"I act the way I do because people will never figure it out. What would everyone think if I were gay? Can you imagine?"

"Yeah, actually I can." Jason spat back. This entire time, Troy liked him.

"Right."

"So, what happens now?" Jason questioned. He really hadn't expected anything, because he hadn't known that this would happen.

"We could date...secretly." Troy whispered, making sure nobody heard him.

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned, but got his answer as soon as he felt a pair of cold, wet lips on his own.

"Completely."

X) Review, please!


End file.
